Cuddy's lie
by ladyfr
Summary: ma troisième fiction après la coquille vide et daddy's stuff...Cuddy est au centre de l'histoire, mais ça se passe plus entre house et Wilson...je fais souffrir House pour mieux le consoler ensuite...attention spoilers saison 3
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy's lie…

CHAP .1

7H15 a.m. Entrée du P/P Hospital…Wilson, au standard, consulte les dossiers de la veille.

Wilson: - T'es bien matinal, ce matin; t'es tombé du lit?

House: - Nan (il esquive et file aussi vite que possible vers l'ascenseur).

Wilson (cherchant derrière House): - Et Cuddy? Elle dort encore?

House: - Sais pas.

House appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel…

Wilson (criant pour se faire entendre): - je t'offre un café, vu l'heure, c'est un luxe que tu peux te permettre. Allez viens, ça fait deux jours que j'essaie de discuter avec toi.

House: - Non, merci bien. Problème d'acidité…Mal digéré…A plus.

House s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, soulagé et choisit à toute vitesse son niveau .A u dernier moment, au lieu de monter vers son bureau, il choisit de descendre à la morgue.

Il marmonne pour lui-même « là , au moins, personne ne viendra me chercher avant quelques heures… ».

House sort de l'ascenseur…et entre en collision avec Wilson arrivé au même moment par le second accès.

House: - Pu…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Wilson: - Je pourrai te retourner le compliment, mais il se trouve que moi, j'en ai une vague idée…

House: - Ah bon? Ben quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps , tu me raconteras les épisodes que j'ai loupés.

Sans se démonter (en tous cas en apparence); House fait mine de poursuivre sa route.

Mais très vite…

House: - Non, je suis trop curieux, ça me perdra…Tu as rendez vous avec une future ex-épouse? Tu viens consoler un patient?

Ou bien tu me suis?

Wilson: - Si tu permets, je dirai plutôt que je te précède.

Et à part avec toi, non, aucun rendez vous galant.

House : …?…

Wilson: - Je t'ai vu arriver ce matin…T'avais ta tête des plus mauvais jour, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue celle là…Tiens, je crois que la dernière fois, c' était la nuit de noël; l'an passé. Tu sais le fameux soir où t'as volé les cachets de mon patient décédé…

House: - mrrrrrrr

Wilson : - Oui, bon, enfin…On ne va pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

House (qui reprend de l'assurance et de ce fait du sarcasme):

- Tu crois ? Pourtant, j'ai encore le cœur empli d'émotion au souvenir de ta compassion.

C'est vrai, tu ne m'as pas laissé sur le sol de mon appart, baignant dans mon vomis…

Tu as vérifié mes constantes et attendu en me tenant la main que l'équipe médicale d'urgence me prenne en charge.

Wilson (confus): - J'étais en colère .Et puis si je n'avais pas réagi comme cela, tu ne serais jamais allé voir Tritter. Tu dormirais peut être même en prison, en ce moment.

House (poussant un soupir) : - Écoute , j'avais vraiment pas envie de revenir là-dessus ce matin.

Mais que je sache; ce n'est pas toi qui m'a sauvé la mise au tribunal; mais Cuddy.

Si elle ne m'avait pas couvert,je serai peut être entrain de fumer un joint, six pieds sous terre avec L. Armstrong…What a wonderful world…Qui sait?

Wilson: - Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive House?

House: - Tu as failli dire « encore ». Rien…

J'avais pas envie non plus de me disputer avec toi ce matin, ni même avec quiconque.

C'est pour cela que j'ai opté pour une fuite vers la morgue.

Ça me paraissait pourtant une bonne idée…

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre au même moment sur Foreman , qui en sort tout excité et lance:

Foreman: - Dr House, je vous cherchais. J'ai dans mon service de neurologie, un jeune patient réfractaire à tous les traitements mis en place.

Je n'aime pas du tout le reconnaître, mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide.

Je suis prêt à participer aux recherches avec votre équipe, si vous êtes d'accord.

Devant l'air ébahi de House et Wilson, Foreman ajoute, contrit:

- Je reconnais que nos investigations me manquent. Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour; mais même si je suis à la tête de mon propre service, je suis à la limite de la routine depuis quelques temps…J'oserai dire que…je m'ennuie presque…

House (grommelle mais ravi ce qu'il vient d'entendre):

- Je n'aurai qu'une question…

Foreman: - Le dossier médical est prêt; je l'ai posé sur votre bureau. Avec les antécédents, les symptômes, j'ai également établi un pré- diagnostic différentiel.

House (le coupant): - Non, cessez de parler un instant , Foreman.

Dites moi plutôt par tous les diables, comment m'avez vous trouvé?

Cuddy n'aurait quand même pas fait transférer mon bureau à la morgue pendant la nuit?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

Le bureau de House (qui n'a pas changé d'emplacement). Les mêmes protagonistes…

House entre en poussant la porte avec sa canne. Il a du mal à cacher son exaspération, Wilson et Foreman le suivent sans décoller d'un pouce.

House ronchonne: - Génial, j'ai ma meute ce matin, on va pouvoir partir à la chasse.

Foreman: - Vous n'avez pas répondu, House.

Le fait que vous soyez remonté dans votre bureau signifie t il que vous acceptez de prendre en charge mon patient?

House (grimaçant): T u ne m'as non plus dit comment tu m'avais trouvé…

Foreman: je ne pensais pas que cela avait plus d'importance qu'un patient mourrant.

C'est fou comme on perd vite ses repères quand on est éloigné de vous.

House: - Foreman .Tu ne fais plus partie de mon équipe. Je ne suis donc plus contraint d'écouter tes jérémiades. On dirait Chase en bronzé.

Alors, vire de mon bureau.

House se retourne et commence à déballer quelques affaires ( dont un rasoir électrique) pour les ranger dans son armoire…rien n'échappe au regard inquisiteur de Wilson.

Foreman ( d'un ton résigné) : Le concierge vous a vu arriver bien plus que tôt que d'habitude.

Il en a parlé à la standardiste, qui a confirmé que vous étiez arrivé de bonne heure mais de mauvais poil et que vous aviez commencé à vous engueuler avec Wilson…

Puis Myrna m'a informé , alors que j'étais à votre recherche, qu'elle avait entendu Wilson prévenir sa secrétaire qu'il descendait vous rejoindre à la morgue et de ne le déranger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Satisfait?

House se retourne médusé: - pffffff, j'ignorais susciter un tel intérêt dans cet hôpital.

Moi qui croyais pouvoir me shooter ou m'envoyer en l'air ici en toute discrétion; c'est loupé.

Foreman: - Alors maintenant que j'ai nourri votre ego et votre curiosité,je fais quoi?

Je vire ou on peut rebosser ensemble?

House (faisant semblant d'hésiter puis avec un petit sourire revanchard):

- Hum, mon carnet de rendez vous est bordélique depuis que Cameron n'est plus là pour le gérer; il faudrait que je forme n°13...

Ok, Foreman; mais à une deuxième condition. Votre patient est il à l'agonie?

Foreman: - Non, enfin, pas tout à fait.

House: - Je vous demande juste de me ficher la paix ce matin.

Et on se réunit cet après- midi avec ma « dream team » vers 15h30, après les consults .C'est bon pour vous?

Foreman: - Parfait , à tout à l'heure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

Foreman sorti, House se retourne vers Wilson, observateur silencieux durant l'échange.

House: - « J'imagine qu'il va être beaucoup plus difficile de me débarrasser de toi? ».

Wilson: - « Yes ».

House:- « … J'ai besoin de marcher; prendre l'air….

Wilson: - « Ok; je te retrouve au parc dans dix minutes avec deux cafés bien fumants… ».

House: - « Ça marche. Hep! Les cafés …sans anti-dépresseurs ni amphétamines……. ».

Wilson (faussement indigné): « Comme si…. ».

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le parc (celui de « one Day, one room »).

House ne tient pas en place.

Pourtant sa jambe le lance horriblement; une revanche sur le traitement qu'il lui a infligé la nuit durant.

Wilson: - « Tiens ton café…et ça…dit il en extirpant le flacon de Vicodine de House.

Comment t'as pu l'oublier? ».

House: - « Oh ça va , j'ai plus besoin d'une mère et Dieu merci t'es pas mon père…Attends que je réfléchisse un peu…nan j'ai jamais eu de frère non plus… »

Wilson se rembrunit.

House: - « Je t'ai prévenu que j'étais à « chier » ce matin, alors commence pas à pleurnicher. Vous faites le trio feu Chase, Foreman et toi. ».

Wilson: - « Oh et puis zut, tiens. Ma salle d'attente est pleine de personnes qui ont vraiment besoin d'aide et soutien. Je perds mon temps et le leur en restant avec toi.

J'y retourne. Et t'es qu'un enfoiré… ».

House: - « C'est ça , barre toi…c'est pas moi qui suis venu te chercher jusqu'à la morgue » rétorque House d'une voix basse en se retournant vers le fleuve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques minutes passent. House n'a pas touché son café.

Il contemple amèrement ce qu'il imagine être le fonds de l'eau.

Une sorte de tic agite sa main.

Agacé, House la porte à sa poche dans une vaine tentative de se contrôler.

Il a oublié son traitement de substitution depuis 48h et est entrain d'en payer le prix fort.

Les tics, l'agressivité sont des symptômes de manque, amplifiés par la douleur.

Pour le reste, ce qu'il vient de vivre avec Cuddy l'a mis KO.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

House:- « T'es pas parti ? ».

Wilson: - « Il semblerait que non… ».

Assez long silence.

House se dirige vers la table et s'assied lourdement.

De sa main gauche, il se saisit du gobelet. Les tremblements se muent en secousse et le liquide commence à se répandre sur la table.

House: - « Shit. »

Wilson rejoint son ami, s'assied, lui prend le gobelet des mains et le pose.

Il ouvre ensuite le flacon de Vicodine et tend deux cachets à house qui les gobe.

Puis Wilson soutient la main de Greg tandis que celui-ci commence à boire lentement.

House- « merci ».

A nouveau le silence qui permet à House de récupérer un peu.

House: - « Je sais pas où est Cuddy.

Elle est partie de l'appartement il y a deux nuits de cela, je l'ai pas revue depuis.

Je lui ai dit que si elle passait le seuil , elle pouvait se chercher un appart et un mec.

Elle n'a même pas claqué la porte en partant.

Cette nuit, je l'ai passée à faire ses valises ».

Wilson: - « Tu plaisantes , ce que tu viens de me dire relève de la gigantesque fumisterie, rassure moi? ».

House : - « A ton avis? ».

Wilson: - « Bon sang…Tu vas tout bousiller comme ça jusqu'à ton dernier souffle? Je te fais la liste? ».

House: - « La ferme, Wilson.

Wilson: « Non, house, pas la ferme; y en a marre…Frances , Stacy, Cameron…à présent Cuddy? Si c'était pour en arriver à un tel gâchis, t'aurais mieux fait de te louer un lit à la morgue, histoire d'éviter de succomber à la tentation et continuer à te contenter de call-girls…

J'y crois pas , t'as réussi à flinguer Cuddy. ».

House (profondément peiné): - « Toi et tes certitudes d'oncologiste…

Et si c'était moi le fusillé?

Elle m'a pris par surprise.

Elle m'a rendu fou furieux.

J'ai réagi instinctivement et si j'ai merdé, une partie de moi ne le regrette pas ».

Wilson:- « Tu peux être plus clair? ».

House:- « Avant-hier soir, je cherchais un double de nos clefs dans le sac de Cuddy…encore perdu les miennes…Et Cuddy est la reine pour compenser mon esprit bordélique.

Bref, j'ai fait tomber par mégarde un courrier qui lui avait été envoyé en poste restante.

Le cachet m'a sauté aux yeux. La lettre venait de la Clinique Rogers,à la pointe des Fécondations in vitro.

J'ai pas pu résister et j'ai lu.

Cuddy a rendez-vous ce matin à 11h…pour une FIV ».


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5

House (blanc et à nouveau furieux):- « Bon sang,tu étais au courant? ».

Wilson ne répond pas , mais il est incapable de regarder House en face.

House: - «La stupéfaction est chez toi un état quasi naturel .Je ne connais que Cameron pour te battre dans ce domaine.

Mais là , rien. Pas une crispation, pas un murmure d'étonnement,rien…

Haussant le ton « tu savais pour Cuddy tu ne m'as rien dit??

Mais même quand tu m'as dénoncé à Tritter, tu n'as pas fait pire que ça! »

Wilson: - « Ouohh ouohhh! Attends deux secondes avant de me lyncher ou de me virer ,comme tu le fais avec tout le monde, en définitive.

Essayons de parler calmement. »

House: - « Je ne peux pas. »

Wilson: - « Si. Tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant pourri, là, tout de suite. »

House émet un sifflement méprisant: - « Tu ressembles de plus en plus à mon père.

Toujours à flinguer dans le dos quand tu es au plus bas.

Toi aussi, tu vas me sortir que la vie m'a trop gâté? Garde tes conneries, c'est moi qui me barre ».

Wilson (sarcastique ): - « House victime? ».

House: - « C'est ça ou je te casse la gueule. Je pourrai même te noyer à l'instant ».

House s'éloigne pour tenter de se maîtriser mais Wilson se rapproche.

Wilson: - « Greg, Cuddy est venue me parler dans mon bureau il y a trois jours .Cela en fait deux que je te cours après, jusque dans la morgue ».

House (perdu dans son idée fixe, il monologue):- « Un rendez-vous comme ça, on ne l'oublie pas. On n'omet pas d'en parler avec l'homme qui partage son lit ».

Wilson:- « Son lit ou sa vie? Peut être que ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil?

House, Lisa a entamé sa troisième année de traitement pour lutter contre l'infertilité.

Votre relation intime n'a pas permis que tu continues à assurer son suivi. L'erreur était sans doute là d'ailleurs, sous votre nez;continuer ensemble vous aurait obligé tous les deux à poser le problème sur la table du petit déjeuner…(Wilson fait une petite pause pour laisser à son ami le temps d'assimiler).

Il me semble que Lisa s'est installée dans une sorte de routine désincarnée; elle a poursuivi le traitement, mais il ne constituait plus le nombril de sa vie.

Elle avait trouvé un équilibre entre son boulot, toi et ce projet…

Elle était heureuse avec toi ».

House: - «Tu as raison d'employer l'imparfait. Parce qu'entre un mioche en couche et moi; elle a choisi le parasite ».

Wilson (exaspéré):- « Tu avais vraiment besoin de la contraindre à choisir? »

House (éberlué):- « Attends, tu penses sincèrement que j'aurai pu envisager de continuer à faire l'amour à une femme qui a choisi de porter l'enfant d'un inconnu?

Un…un boutonneux fan de Mozart ou un blondinet à la Chase…?

Pouah.

On n'a même pas parlé du gamin qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux…et elle passe directement et derrière mon dos à l'étape insémination artificielle.

Mais selon toi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela modifie notre relation… ».

Wilson ( en colère): - « Et c'est toi qui dis ça, House? Un homme qui jouit de sa relation avec une femme en feignant d'ignorer son désir de maternité, pire qui s'en moque publiquement à l'occasion…

Un homme qui dit faire l'amour à sa femme mais ne satisfait que ses propres désirs… »

Le poing de House vient percuter violemment la face de Wilson qui titube et s'écroule.

House: - « je t'interdis- tu m'entends- je t'interdis

Wilson (à terre, plutôt groggy):- « Quoique tu en penses; je ne remettais pas en question ta capacité à aimer et à respecter Cuddy - du moins à court terme.

Quand il s'agit de se projeter dans l'avenir, c'est autre chose non? ».

House:- « Comment…comment tu peux continuer à ergoter comme ça, par terre.

Je viens de te balancer ma plus belle droite et toi, tu philosophes.. »

Wilson se redresse mais reste par terre. House l'y rejoint en grimaçant.

House: - « Ok, j'ai volontairement ignoré le sujet.

Cuddy m'a lancé mille perches et j'ai esquivé à chaque fois avec une pirouette.

J'ai merdé - again ».

Wilson: - «Tu lui as laissé quoi comme option avant-hier? ».

House: - « Aucune. Qu'elle renonce . Il n'y avait pas d'alternative ».

Wilson: - « Et à présent? ».

House: - « Le plus idiot, c'est que j'étais presque prêt il y a deux ans à endosser le rôle de père de substitution.

Je l'avais sous entendu à Cuddy.

Après est apparu David…

Ce bébé aussi que j'avais fait naître et dont le frôlement me hante encore

parfois.

Et puis on a passé le cap avec Cuddy. On était heureux.

MOI je l'étais, à ma façon.

Découvrir que pour elle, rien n'avait peut-être changé m'a…

Ça m'a confirmé que j'étais incapable de rendre une femme heureuse ».

Wilson:- « Greg, c'est toi qui te ferme en permanence à toute notion de bonheur.

Tu es un éminent médecin, mon collègue, mon ami.

Tu perçois et tu trouves ce que personne d'autre ne parvient à saisir ou à définir avec une aisance déconcertante. Sur le plan professionnel,tout est presque trop facile pour toi.

Mais dans ta vie perso, tu fais n'importe quoi et tu raisonnes en dépit du bon sens.

Plus précisément, dans cette histoire avec Cuddy, tu as pris des raccourcis incroyables en laissant de côté l'hypothèse la plus évidente, la plus sensée compte tenu du contexte global;le sien, le tien et le votre ».

House se fige, il commence mentalement à entrevoir le bout du tunnel et à remettre ensemble les éléments du « puzzle Cuddy ».

Wilson: -« A voir ta réaction immédiate, tu n'as pas un instant envisagé que la clinique Rogers pouvait AUSSI assurer le suivi et les soins gynécologiques de ses patientes, surtout si la pathologie détectée avait un lien direct avec des problèmes de stérilité? ».

House:- « Mais je suis médecin- on aurait pu en parler, j'aurai fait des recherches- je l'aurai orientée vers le meilleur spécialiste -je… »

Wilson: - « C'est exactement cela que Cuddy craignait en te parlant trop tôt.

Stressée par la peur que l'on découvre un problème plus sérieux , elle ne voulait pas subir en plus de pression de ta part. Elle ne voulait pas lire la peur dans tes yeux ou y trouver de nouvelles et fondées raisons de paniquer. Elle voulait attendre la dernière minute pour connaître son diagnostic, quitte à vivre cela seule ces derniers jours.

Mais elle souhaitait ta présence à ses côtés pour son intervention et elle m'avait missionné pour te le dire…cela n'a sans doute pas été SON meilleur choix ».

Voyant son ami se décomposer littéralement sous ses yeux, Wilson ajoute:- « Rien n'indique qu'elle ait une affection cancéreuse. Même si Lisa est venue évoquer son problème avec moi en tant qu'oncologue…et ami ».

House (la voix rauque): « Ça colle pourtant parfaitement avec une infertilité récurrente ».

Wilson:- « Décide toi, si tu veux savoir et la soutenir, tu n'as plus qu'une demie heure pour lui poser directement la question ».


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

Cuddy (encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, en réveil « paradoxal »):

- « Tu veux un enfant, Greg ? »

House:- « Non merci.

J'en ai eu deux. L'un est décédé. Le second va bientôt requérir toute mon attention.

Mon très relatif désir de paternité s'avère comblé… ».

Cuddy fatiguée- contrariée- fuit à nouveau dans le sommeil. Elle a du mal interpréter ce que lui raconté l'infirmière à son premier réveil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FLASH-BACK (quelques heures auparavant).

Infirmière: -« Bonjour Lisa…à nouveau parmi nous?

Vous avez dormi plus de 24h d'affilée. C'est tout à fait inhabituel pour ce type d'intervention mais votre mari a insisté pour que l'on vous sédate.

Quel homme…

Vous êtes arrivée pour l'intervention dans un état d'extrême fatigue e t de stress. Ce n'était pas très raisonnable; vous êtes pourtant médecin… ».

Cuddy: - » Mon - mari? Interroge Lisa qui s'est fixée sur cette seule information.

Inf:- « Ah, il l'avait bien dit que vous risquiez une amnésie résiduelle temporaire.

Quel homme …

On aurait bientôt dit que c'était lui, le chef du service. Remarquez, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai.

Il est grossier, autoritaire et insultant mais cet étage est en ébullition depuis son arrivée…Et moi j'aime ça! ».

Cuddy se frotte la tête et commence à émerger.

- « oh, vous voulez parler du Dr Grégory House, je suppose ».

Inf (sur l'air de l' évidence):- « oui…votre mari ».

Sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir, la bavarde poursuit:

- « Vous êtes une femme heureuse, Dr Cuddy. Votre bougon de mari n'a pas lâché l'affaire une seule seconde.

D'abord , tout en douceur et en séduction avec l'aide de son ami le Dr Wilson, pour s'introduire dans le bloc et y rester .

Il était tellement malheureux d'être arrivé après votre anesthésie.

Une fois dans la place, la bête s'est vite éveillée. »

Cuddy se redresse et devient de plus en plus attentive:

- « Il …House a assisté à mon intervention? ».

Inf:- « Oh oui Madame, et ce sera un souvenir mémorable pour tous ceux qui y ont participé.

Le Dr House est resté un observateur très attentif et très silencieux durant la partie « banale » de l'opération. Il s'agissait juste de vous faire une petite toilette interne comme il le dit si bien, et même s'il y avait du boulot, cela se passait bien.

Et puis, on est tombé sur plusieurs fibromes suspects. J'étais juste en face de lui et je parierai ma vie que c'est lui qui les a vus en premier.

Oh, je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça comme ça. Mais vous êtes médecin; vous connaissiez les risques… »

Cuddy ( de son ton formel de doyenne du P/P): - « Mais j'étais là pour une intervention mineure à la base, sur mes trompes ».

Inf:- « C'est à ce sujet qu'a commencé le débat, qui s'est vite transformé en combat des chefs!

L'un voulait, compte tenu de votre âge et de l'état de votre utérus polymyomateux, ne prendre aucun risque et procéder à une hystérectomie immédiate.

En face l'autre scandait: on doit nettoyer et pratiquer la myomectomie uniquement. Les fibromes ne sont ni hémorragiques ni douloureux . Nous aurons le temps ensuite d'évaluer la nécessité d'une seconde intervention ».

Cuddy (d'un air las et triste): - «J'imagine, le connaissant, que c'est House qui a gagné la partie ».

Inf : - « eh bien il a menacé de poursuivre à vie l'ensemble du personnel présent dans cette clinique avec l'assistance d'un bataillon des meilleurs avocats du New Jersey; une certaine Stacy Warner en tête…

Vraiment, vous êtes une femme heureuse! »

Cuddy (amère): - « Une femme heureuse? Avec une hystérectomie à 39 ans sans avoir jamais eu d'enfants? C'est un peu rude non? »

Inf:- « C'est pour cela qu'il s'est battu votre homme ».

Cuddy:- « pardon? »

Inf:- « Son seul argument face à mon patron, pourtant éminent chef de ce service; était une sorte de mantra : - cette femme est le Dr Lisa Cuddy- Elle fait subir depuis trois ans à son corps les pires tortures, que vous lui infligez;pour venir à bout de son infertilité.

Ce corps est sain, les ovaires sont parfaits et ces trompes vont récupérer grâce à votre merveilleux travail leur fonctionnalité. Point barre.

Nettoyez, refermez et à jamais. »

Cuddy:- « House est le type qui s'est battu pour qu'on me laisse mon utérus? »

Inf: - « Oui, c'Est-ce que je vous disais. Vous êtes une femme heureuse! ».

Fin du FLASH BACK


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7 (dernier)

Après avoir passé un coup de fil à Foreman pour vérifier que la « team » fonctionnait sans lui sous la supervision dévouée de Wilson (pas rancunier), House revient dans la petite chambre de la clinique.

Cuddy dort à nouveau mais son sommeil est plus léger; plus agité aussi.

House observe sa compagne.

A part dans cet avion de malheur,l'année dernière, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir Cuddy dans un si piètre état.

Ses traits sont tirés et les cernes mangent son visage blafard…Ses lèvres pulpeuses sont exsangues…

Une envie tout à fait inopportune de lui faire l'amour, là tout de suite, lui dévore soudain les reins.

House s'approche silencieusement au plus près de Lisa.

Du doigt il commence à tenter de chasser les rides soucieuses du front.

D'une petite pitchenette coquine, il réveille le bout de son nez.

Puis il dessine voluptueusement le contour de ses lèvres, tentant d'y ramener un peu de vie.

Par réflexe, Lisa les humecte de sa langue.

Greg capture cette langue illico et dévore sa bouche d'un baiser profond et ardent.

Délicatement, veillant à ne lui procurer que des sensations de plaisir, les mains de House poursuivent leur voyage vers les seins de sa compagne.

Il lui murmure: « j'ai envie de toi, Lisa Cuddy ».

Cuddy marmonne:- « Greg, tu me rends folle; et c'est de pire en pire. »

House:- « chut , tu commences ta convalescence et tu as besoin de repos.

Mais crois moi ce petit épisode n'était que l'avant-garde des semaines à venir ».

Cuddy: « mais les valises…l'ultimatum… »

House: « zut, tu les as vues? »

Cuddy: - « Difficile de les louper dans l'entrée.

Difficile aussi d'oublier ton ultimatum ».

House:- « Imaginons…imaginons que j'ai été un vieux con jaloux.

Très VIEUX - Très con- Très jaloux.

Jaloux du môme que tu voulais porter.

Jaloux du type qui allait te filer sa semence.

J'ai disjoncté et rien que d'y penser, tu vois là, ça recommence ».

Cuddy (d'un air mutin) : - Donc pour la Fiv c'est non?

House (atterré): « tu es sérieuse? »

Cuddy: - « eh bien c'est un sujet sérieux qui nécessiterait une discussion sérieuse , tu ne crois pas? »

House: - « j'en ai pas une folle envie- mais oui- ce serait nécessaire.

Mais pourrais tu pardonner au vieux con jaloux dont je te parlais tout à l'heure? »

Cuddy: - « je dois y réfléchir …et toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas répondu »

House: …..

Cuddy: - « Grâce toi et ton intervention, je suis redevenue « fonctionnelle »…Alors quoi?

On remet les machines en marche, on les fait briller comme un sou neuf et puis après on les laisse de nouveau s'empoussiérer comme un objet de valeur dans une vitrine de musée? »

House: - «Je te rappelle que les métaphores sont mon domaine exclusif.

Lisa, je en voulais pas t'embêter avec ça maintenant, mais il faudra procéder à quelques check-up complémentaires pour éliminer définitivement toute hypothèse cancéreuse ».

Cuddy:- « House, ne nous cachons pas encore derrière un problème externe.

Tu vas me quitter? Tu as envie de moi mais tu vas me laisser tomber pour que je puisse avoir un enfant?

Dans la salle d'opération, tu avais toute marge de marge de manœuvre pour régler de manière définitive ce problème entre nous, il suffisait de te taire et de laisser le chirurgien pratiquer l'hystérectomie.

Tu t'es battu contre.

Mais tu ne veux pas d'enfant…paradoxal non?

Je ne peux qu'en déduire que tu vas me quitter ».

House (d'une voix grave): - « Tu m'as demandé si j'avais le même désir que toi d'avoir un enfant.

Ou, admettons, c'est ainsi que j'ai entendu ta question…même si je dois reconnaître que tu étais dans les vaps quand tu l'as fait…et que moi j'étais encore mort d'inquiétude pour toi… »

Cuddy : - « c'est gentil ça…ça pèsera lourd dans ma décision de te pardonner… »

House: - « mouais…bref. Je t'ai répondu non, en toute sincérité; je réitère non.

David « comble » cette petite fibre paternelle que je me suis découvert. »

Après une longue pause, House reprend:

- La bonne question que tu aurais dû me poser est sans doute: « Est-ce que tu veux que je sois la mère d'un enfant que nous aurions tous deux conçu dans la luxure et le stupre »

Et tu vois là, sous cet angle…je me sens prêt à m'engager sur un travail acharné et de longue haleine sur les semaines à venir…

Toi - Moi - Notre lit- la baignoire- la cuisine- tout terrain expérimental sera le bienvenu.

Si tu me pardonnes bien sur.

Pas de tableau blanc ni de diagnostic différentiel.

Juste du sexe et de l'amour…Qu'Est-ce que tu en dis? »

Cuddy: - « Greg…

House: - « En fait non, tais toi. Prenons le temps. On en parlera- quelques secondes quand ton merveilleux corps et tes seins affriolants me laisseront un peu de répit…

Sache juste que je t'aime Lisa Cuddy.. »

Fin « du mensonge de Cuddy »

31/08/2007


End file.
